Clan:Apocalyptic Legion
http://i1196.photobucket.com/albums/aa420/BoredomKils/Stahtiksbanner.png Who we are and what we do. We were first created September 28th of 2005 by Polartch with a little assistance from his friend and former clan mate, Mr Mellow3. "Polartch and Mr Mellow3 were two average guys in a somewhat sub-standard clan. For whatever reason, this clan broke up, and Polar and Mellow found themselves wanting more of the clan world. They each decided to found their own clan. Mellow called his "Abyssal Legion," but Polar couldn't quite think of a name. Mellow, being the creative little son of a gun he is, suggested "Apocalyptic Legion." ~Weepleboy Eventually, we started organizing ranks into a simpler format, that was easier and better to use. (keep in mind that our ranking system nowadays involves five Council members, and five LT members.) "Polar has his clan up. We'll start with his thread format. He has himself a personal invitation, a rudimentary logo, a short and simple application, and a nice set of rules and guidelines. The clan had, of course, no requirements. The first sentence of his thread will always stick out to me: "I couldn't find a clan I liked so I decided to make one myself." This is an approximate quote, but it captures the gist of his statement. Events were every other day and were decided at weekly meetings which took place at the top of Lumbridge Castle. The ranks were council, coleader, and leader. There was no recruit system, no lts, just plenty of active members." ~Weepleboy We are mainly just a normal fun clan with a very very rich history. (Please do read more here: http://s8.zetaboards.com/Apocalyptic_Legion/forum/3008088/ ) We are extremely mature (in our own way) and would probably not be suitable for anyone under the age of 14. Our weekly schedule Every Sunday we have mandatory meetings, these meetings are generally at our citadel, but sometimes in someone's POH, as they were before citadels' release. These meetings are normally to discuss what events we have for that week (events are usually at 7:30 PM Eastern time), ranging from bossing, to random parties thrown for no reason but to have a bunch of fun. How do I sign up? Simple, just use the following template and post it here: http://s8.zetaboards.com/Apocalyptic_Legion/forum/39856/ You'll get any information you need on us to sign up here: http://s8.zetaboards.com/Apocalyptic_Legion/forum/3008088/ And here: http://s8.zetaboards.com/Apocalyptic_Legion/topic/518840/1/ Template: -Rs Name- -Combat Level- -Ranged Level- -Magic Level- -Prefered style of combat- --Highest Non-Combat Stat? - --Have you ever been in any clans before this? If so which?And what rank? - --Where did you hear of the Apocalyptic Legion? - --What is Rule#9 and Rule#10(of clan)? - --Home World?(Of Clan) - --Team Cape #? - --When were we founded and by whom? - --Your Time Zone? - --Will you try to attend atleast 3 events a week? - --Will you be loyal in war and in peace? - --Will you bump our Recruitment and Discussion threads at least once a week? Why should I sign up? What benefits would I get? Well, being in a clan is something that really gives you that push to be social and have fun with all and any friends that you can, and will make. Our website We do have our own website outside of jagex's clan forums. Be warned, as any attempt to post phishing links or fake-hacking jagex websites will be dealt with harshly and with a permanent IP address ban from our zetaboards website. Our site: http://s8.zetaboards.com/Apocalyptic_Legion/site/ Category:Clans